


Dandelion Fields

by j_gabrielle



Series: Dandelion Fields [1]
Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Consort!Loki, Implied Future Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, kid!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki have a picnic, and Loki asks important questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion Fields

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. In my head, this AU happens in a world where Thor and Loki marry for political reasons. Thor was initially opposed to the whole thing because he does not want to marry a child and that he does not like being a bargaining chip in political proceedings. Historically, marriages occur between individuals that are still children themselves (see: European royal marriages) so I don't believe that this is too far fetched (*runs*)
> 
> This ficlet happens months after the wedding.

Thor smiles indulgently, watching from afar as Loki chases dandelions in the wind. The boy - his  _consort_  - laughs gaily, wild dark hair whipping around his face as he reaches out with slender hands to catch his prize. His pale cheeks flushed pink with happiness and Thor thinks that it would be wise to call him back for a rest after all the running he has been doing.

"Thor!" Loki cries breathlessly, laughing as he runs back towards where they have their picnic spread out under the shade of a great oak tree. He throws his small form into Thor's open arms, squealing as Thor rolls them over, barely missing the pitcher of wine. 

"Are you having fun, my dear?" Thor asks. Gently, he brushes away sweat soaked bangs away from where they are plastered against Loki's brow. Bright emerald green eyes curve in happiness as he smiles, nodding enthusiastically. "That's good." Thor pulls away, drawing Loki with him  to a sitting position.

"I wish this day would never end. I like it when you are here with me." Loki sighs, tucking himself close to Thor's side. Thor brings his hand to stroke at the soft hairs at Loki's nape, marvelling still at their differences in size. Almost as suddenly as the whispered confession came, Loki shakes his head, burying his nose into Thor's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I spoke out of turn."

"No you did not. It is I that should apologize for my inattentions towards you. I forget too easily how lonely court life can be for one as young as you." 

Loki relaxes, and Thor can tell he is smiling. Thor leans back against the tree, bringing his free hand to wrap around Loki's hand pressed at his chest.

Sometimes it is hard to remember a time when Loki did not exist, a moment when Loki was not the constant hum threaded into his thoughts and actions. In the beginning Thor had resented his father decree to wed him to a boy-prince, expecting him to play house with a child. He resented being made into a pawn in political games, but the bargain had been struck - peace in the realms for the wedding between the youngest Jotunn prince and the future King of Asgard.

The screaming matches between the prince and his father would go down in the annals of history. Neither mother nor Warrior Three could calm the storm that was Thor rebelling against the All-Father. But it was not until their wedding day and the first time Thor had laid eyes on Loki in all his wedding regalia; drowning in the sheer, gauzy green cloth, draped in gold and silver and dripping with gems, that he felt, instead of the resentment and bitterness he had been anticipating, an overwhelming tidal wave of protectiveness that crashes into his every senses.

Loki had been a nervous wreck that day, Thor recalls fondly with a quirk of his lips. His small hands had drowned in the palm of Thor's battle-worn ones as they said their vows. They were marked, inked with swirls and whorls of protection and blessings. The lines disappeared under the hem of his robes, re-emerging on his neck and stretching as far as his jaw.

When it had been just them afterwards, in their bedchamber and away from their guests and the revelry, Loki had trembled nervously as he sat on the furs. Green eyes watch his every move, as if waiting for a wild animal to attack. Thor felt sick then, wondering briefly as to what his consort had been told about him. 

"I'm not a monster, Loki." He had said softly, earnestly willing the boy to understand, to believe him. "I won't... I will  _never_  touch you if you are not willing. I will never hurt you, Loki, I swear on my honour." The relief that had dawned on Loki's eyes that night burned a fire deep within him that he never knew existed. That night he pressed a kiss to his bride's cheek, retreating to spend his wedding night on the window seat.

A not-so-gentle prod against his ribs shocks him back to the present. Loki wriggles in his arms, pushing himself away for the spoils of the food spread out for them.

Thor smoothes a hand down the line of Loki's spine as he inspects the fruits. He tilts his head upwards to catch the spills of sunlight peeking through the spaces between the leaves and branches. Loki comes back to his side soon enough, lying with his head on his chest. Thor brings his hand back to their previous task of stroking through Loki's downy soft hair.

"Thor, why have we not consummated our marriage?"

"What?" Thor sputters, jerking and dislodging Loki from his position. "Why... What makes you say that?"

Loki ducks his head nervously, hiding his eyes. "I have been reading. There were books in the library and they all said that if you were married, you had to consummate your marriage. What's consummating? Have we done it already? Is that why we are sleeping in different rooms? We are married aren't we?"

Thor swallows, clasping a hand over his cerulean eyes. "Has no one ever spoken to you about this? No. Wait. Tell me, what did your nurses tell you before you came to Asgard?"

Loki mulls over it quietly, hands clasp together on his lap. "My nurses told me that it would hurt. That it would hurt worse than when my brothers tried to teach me how to box. They told me that babies were made from it." He pauses. "They said that you would not be gentle, that you would break me and that I should not cry because that is unbecoming of a prince. They said that you will only seek me for childbearing." His voice grows small, timid. "I'm sorry Thor. I did not mean to cause offence."

Thor schools his features, sweeping away his anger at those who would seek to scare a child and to think that he was a monster. "Loki, please look at me." He waits patiently until his consort obeys his request. "You did not offend me, and you are in your right to ask such questions. We are married after all." He tries for a smile and when Loki shyly answers it with one of his own, he reaches out for him once more. Loki comes willingly, and Thor's heart leaps in relief. 

"Yes, you and I have wedded. But we have yet to consummate our marriage." Thor says slowly. "Remember that night? Our wedding night? I made a vow to you; that I would not touch you if you were unwilling. I will never hurt you. You are precious to me." At this, Loki turns to him, eyes bright at his words. "Our consummation will come when you are older, better at making your own choices for yourself. When that day comes, I swear it to you that I will show you how pleasurable it will be to make love. I will take of you, I promise. Until then, my dearest Loki, you should concentrate on your studies." He cups his cheek, revelling in the sight of Loki turning into his palm. "You are my consort, and one day you will rule beside me at the throne of Asgard. I will need your counsel and your wisdom on matter of state."

Loki huffs at that. "I'm already wise! The tutors say that I'm learning things that you could not when you were my age."

Thor gasps in mock horror, standing up, holding Loki as he does. "Is my consort  _making fun of me_?" Laughing, he swings Loki in a circle, hugging him tight and feeling their laughters permeate in their shared skin and space. Thor halts as Loki wraps his wiry legs around his waist. Pressing their foreheads close, Thor grins at their proximity. Loki grins, nudging their noses together.

Thor releases his consort, setting him down on the grassy ground. Loki looks back to where the palace looms in the background. "I'm glad I married you." He says. Twisting swiftly, he skips lightly, brushing a kiss against an unsuspecting Thor. Before he could react, Loki takes off, sprinting towards the gates. He stops just beyond the oak tree, holding his hands to his mouth. "And I'll be glad to have your babies some day!" 

He runs, but not before Thor catches the red flush on his cheeks. Bringing a hand to where Loki kissed him, the Prince smiles. That day could not come too soon.

 

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little all over the place, but tell me what you think. I might want to expand this universe.


End file.
